Rom-Traum
Rom-Traum is the 17th episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Diggie and Holden's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Heather, Douglas, Isadora, and Lucas visit Doug, Angela, and Louis in jail. Heather tries to calm the three down because they think that Tina, Bree, and Bailey think that Doug, Angela, and Louis had something to do with Evie's disappearance. Heather says that Tina, Bree, and Bailey probably know where Evie is. Heather says that they should leak to the DA that Tina, Bree, Bailey, Kaz, Chase, or C.K. have evidence regarding Evie. That way Heather can follow them if they react and see what they know. Douglas tells them to say that they are close to finding the Waverider. Heather group texted the team to meet at the Bionic Museum Hotel which included Ann. Barry Jr. asks her how it went at the BBQ and Ann says that she thinks that she really no longer likes Rex. Marie tells John that she and Stan are dating but have to wait until after the election to be intimate. John tells her that that can't happen because she isn't really a 67-year-old woman. Marie claims that he's jealous. Heather tells Evelyn and Riley that if they aren't going to bail out Doug, Angela, and Louis, then the least they can do is go visit them. Evelyn says that it could be very bad for Maddie's campaign if she goes to see Doug. Riley says that Diggie better find her before the 4th of July parade. Cody Jr. brings up the BSSSD float and tells them that he isn't doing magic on their float because he's doing it on the Laguna Closet Conversions float. He's only doing it because he thought that that's where a person went for conversion therapy but he didn't do a lot of research. He tells the guys that work there everything about him and Barry Jr. He realizes too late that really all they do there is make closets. Cody Jr. tells them that they work for the BSSSD now because he bought the company. Heather gets a call from Douglas telling him the fake news about them finding the Waverider and being closer to finding Evie. Tina, Bree, Bailey, Chase, Kaz, and C.K. suddenly have to talk alone together, which is suspicious to Heather. She goes to the parking lot but John and Ann follow her. Ann tells her that she can loan her the 50 grand to get Doug, Angela, and Louis out. Heather tells her no and that it went up to 75 because Louis strangled Andrew, mistaking him for a skinhead. Heather also tells John to be careful now that he has a company because people might try and use him. Heather asks Ann why she dyed her hair and Ann lies and says because she wanted Rex to think that she was cool. C.K., Chase, and Kaz walk by and get into their car, telling Heather that they have personal business to take care of. Heather gets into her car and follows them. John and Ann get suspicious as well and decide to follow Heather. Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora show up at Davenaz to see if their scheme worked, but Tina, Bree, and Tasha tell them that they figured out their little trap. It's revealed that Douglas has a picture of Evie, Adam, Zack, and Gabe. Tina, Bree, and Bailey tell Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora to go find Chase, C.K., and Kaz because they aren't going to let Evie steal everything that she's taken from them. Marie ad Barry Jr. have switched Stella and Stan's medicine cabinets around to find ways to kill their sexual feeling. Cody Jr. gets convinced by the closet guys to do a trick with Barry Jr. C.K., Kaz, and Chase get to the Mexican border. Heather is two cars behind them with John and Ann being two cars behind Heather. Kaz, C.K., and Chase head to Father D.'s Colony and Heather realizes that this would be where they'd hide Evie. Heather confronts C.K., Kaz, and Chase, telling them that she knows Tina, Bree and Bailey told them to keep Evie hidden. In fact, Tina, Bree, and Bailey really just told Chase, Kaz, and C.K. that they were going to be seeing Dusty, Justin, and Austin later and didn't want them to see the "real men" with with the them. Heather asks them then why are they out at Father D's. Kaz, Chase, and C.K. say it is because that's where the curse that stripped them of their manhood started. Diggie and Holden show up dressed as ostriches because they got a job delivering mail for the day from Vonnie Dons. Diggie and Holden give Kaz, Chase, and C.K. a package which has estrogen pills inside. Heather realizes that for the past two decades Tina, Bree, and Bailey have been giving Chase, Kaz, and C.K. estrogen pills, which is why they have lost their libido. John and Ann arrive, but when they don't find Heather Rex, nor Chase with Marie, they run to get back into their Cadillac limo, only for Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora to arrive. John and Ann manage to get past Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora, jumping in their car and leaving. Mistaking John and Ann's car for Evie's, Heather, Kaz, C.K., Diggie, Chase, Holden, Douglas, Lucas, and Isadora madly chase after them, in Barry Sr's "Fece freight". They don't notice the spike strips on the ground and so they all get flat tires. The cowboys arrive and say that they are Romney land and that they are the Mexican Romneys. They show a paper that Diggie signed as he pretended to be Kaz so that he could hand over the land to the Romneys. Kaz tells them that he never signed anything and that he's gonna fight this but then the Romney's pull out guns. Instead, Kaz asks where does he sign. Category:Episodes